filmepediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Helena Bonham Carter
Helena Bonham Carter, CBE ist eine britische Schauspielerin. Ihr Schauspieldebüt hatte sie mit der Adaption von K. M. Peyton's Es geschah am See gab. Bekannt wurde sie durch Filme wie: Zimmer mit Aussicht, Fight Club, The King's Speech, und der Rolle der Bellatrix Lestrange in der Harry Potter-Reihe. Filmographie * 1983: Es geschah am See (A Pattern of Roses, Fernsehfilm) * 1985: Zimmer mit Aussicht (A Room with a View) * 1986: Lady Jane – Königin für neun Tage (Lady Jane) * 1987: Miami Vice (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 1987: The Vision (Fernsehfilm) * 1987: Maurice * 1987: Wagnis der Liebe (A Hazard of Hearts) * 1988: The Mask * 1988: Six Minutes with Ludwig * 1989: Das verflixte erste Mal (Getting It Right) * 1989: Franziskus (Francesco) * 1989: Helden (Arms and the Man, Fernsehfilm) * 1990: Hamlet (Hamlet) * 1990: The Early Life of Beatrix Potter * 1991: Engel und Narren (Where Angels Fear to Tread) * 1991: Brown Bear’s Wedding * 1991: Jackanory * 1992: Wiedersehen in Howards End (Howard’s End) * 1993: Dancing Queen * 1994: Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein * 1994: Fatal Deception: Mrs. Lee Harvey Oswald (Fernsehfilm) * 1994: A Dark-Adapted Eye (Fernsehfilm) * 1994: Butter * 1995: Geliebte Aphrodite (Mighty Aphrodite) * 1995: Das Ende aller Träume (Margaret’s Museum) * 1995: Jeremy Hardy Gives Good Sex (Stimme) * 1996: Was ihr wollt (Twelfth Night: Or What You Will) * 1996: Portraits chinois * 1997: The Petticoat Expeditions (Stimme) * 1997: Die Wonnen der Aspidistra (Keep the Aspidistra Flying) * 1997: Wings of the Dove – Die Flügel der Taube (The Wings of the Dove) * 1997: Hering auf der Hose (The Revenger’s Comedies/Sweet Revenge, Fernsehfilm) * 1998: Vom Fliegen und anderen Träumen (The Theory of Flight) * 1998: Merlin (Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Fight Club * 1999: Women Talking Dirty * 1999: The Nearly Complete and Utter History of Everything (Fernsehfilm) * 2000: Carnivàle (Fernsehserie, Stimme) * 2001: Planet der Affen (Planet of the Apes) * 2001: Novocaine – Zahn um Zahn (Novocaine) * 2001: Football * 2002: The Heart of Me * 2002: Till Human Voices Wake Us * 2002: Live aus Bagdad (Live from Baghdad) * 2003: Henry VIII (Fernsehfilm) * 2003: Big Fish (Big Fish) * 2005: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * 2005: Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche (Stimme) * 2005: Wallace & Gromit – Auf der Jagd nach dem Riesenkaninchen (Stimme) * 2005: Magnificent 7 (Fernsehfilm) * 2005: Conversation(s) With Other Women * 2006: Sixty Six * 2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) * 2007: Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) * 2009: Terminator: Die Erlösung (Terminator Salvation) * 2009: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Harry Potter and the Halfblood-Prince) * 2009: Enid (Fernsehfilm) * 2009: Der Grüffelo (The Gruffalo, Fernsehfilm, Stimme) * 2010: Alice im Wunderland (Alice in Wonderland) * 2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) * 2010: Toast * 2010: The King’s Speech * 2011: Das Grüffelokind (The Gruffalo’s Child) * 2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) * 2012: Dark Shadows * 2012: Les Misérables * 2012: Große Erwartungen * 2013: Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) * 2013: Burton & Taylor (Fernsehfilm) * 2013: Die Karte meiner Träume (The Young and Prodigious T.S. Spivet) * 2014: Turks & Caicos (Fernsehfilm) * 2014: Salting the Battlefield (Fernsehfilm) |} Kategorie:Schauspieler/in